


Cast Out, Together

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, CSA backstory, Gen Fic, Other, Turles struggles with fatherhood, death mention, implications of more CSA, incest baby, you may cry reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: Turles finds a shunned child, the product of his society's greatest taboo.  Two clanless Saiyans, one mourning his family, the other outcast from birth, become a family.(Turles is NOT the one abused nor the abuser in this fic.  He's an asshole, but there are depths to which even he will not stoop.)
Relationships: Turles&OC
Kudos: 3





	Cast Out, Together

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I'd never write an incest fic on here. Does this even count? I don't think it does, since that kind of relationship is absolutely NOT the endgame here.
> 
> This fic may end up just being a one-shot. It depends on whether the muse cooperates; as you may have noticed, my well of inspiration's been a bit dry lately.

_A single, soft cry. It was warm here, but not as warm as Mama had been. Two little eyes gradually focused. A fire. Hungry. Mama? Need something. Hungry._

_"No. No!" A woman. Not Mama. Mama wasn't moving. "Damn it, she was too young to survive this." Something red was pouring out from between Mama's legs, staining the floor._

_Not-Mama turned on Papa. "You sick excuse for a Saiyan! How could you do this to your own daughter? She died because of you, you piece of shit! I never should have taken such a twisted bastard for a mate!" Papa's mate?_

_Now Papa spoke. "I never want to see this-- **thing** \--again. Dispose of it for me and we'll never speak of it again."_

_The ground outside got nearer. Pain. Cold. Hungry._

_A small lizard crawled by. Food. Hard to eat without any teeth. Still hungry, but not as much._

_A few hours later, an infant still covered in the blood and fluids of birth crawled slowly across the muddy ground._

* * *

Turles sighed. Here at the edge of the desert, the sandstorms were kicking up. It was not a good day for the clanless, at least, for those clanless who were stuck on Vegetasei.

And for the moment, Turles the Clanless couldn't leave. The storm was too violent for his shuttle to take off.

He wasn't sure why he'd bothered to try to join the festivities for the day of Aro's Sun. Few would allow a clanless space pirate to darken their door under any circumstances, and the tables in the nearest town's plaza had been conspicuously lacking any room for a traveler to join in. Word must travel fast around these parts. As if it were Turles' fault that Tuffles had slaughtered his entire clan while he was away.

He blinked away tears-- _damn sand must be getting in my eyes_ \--and ignored the deep pain, as if he'd swallowed stones. This haul had been for them, to restore an impoverished clan to its former position, the highest among the third class. The tail-jewelry for his sisters (a sign of a good dowry to potential mates), the fine necklace for his mother, the gold rings for his father and uncles, the fine silks...it was all for nothing, useless adornments to be burned with the dead. Only Turles remained to mourn them, to care that they'd even existed. His nephews and nieces were still children; none of them had begun _k'sharna_ training, and the youngest niece and nephew had been just-weaned twins. Turles' eyes stung with what he stubbornly insisted to himself were not tears of pain and grief.

Their final transmission to his scouter still haunted him. _"Turles? ******* home now! The Tuff***********"_ Then, when the static stopped, a scream cut off by the signal ending. He'd ordered his crew to enter Vegetasei's orbit as soon as physically possible, had readied his shuttle--which had optimistically been filled with the captain's share of the loot ahead of time--and had not arrived in time to save them. By the time he'd landed in the yard of the clan house, the Tuffles were gone.

Turles sighed. He wouldn't find much to eat in the desert scrublands, especially during a sandstorm. When he'd finally gotten far enough to safely lift off, Turles flew away from the desert, toward a greener area with small patches of forest here and there. Perhaps he could scare up some dinner there.

* * *

A few hours later, the space pirate was walking through a small wooded area when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

Turles had turned off his scouter. This far from the nearest town, there weren't likely to be any other Saiyans, and Tuffles could scramble the scouters' signal anyway. (There weren't very many Tuffles left, at any rate; only a few hundred by most estimates. Turles' family had been startlingly unlucky.) He'd informed the ship that he would be grounded for the next few days; transmissions wouldn't likely be coming for a while. The crew respected his privacy during his clan visits, and while they knew something was terribly wrong, they also knew that even Saiyans need time to mourn.

The scent coming from the bushes was unmistakably Saiyan.

"Who's there?" the pirate asked.

A young girl, probably no more than six or seven, emerged trembling from the bushes. She was wearing a skin, untanned and clumsily tied around her hips.

"Please don't kill this one! It will go and trouble you no more!" cried the girl. "It?" What could a child so young have done to be shunned?

"What's your name, little one?" Turles instinctively crouched down to look less threatening.

"It was never given a name," the child said. "It was shunned because its blood's tainted." Tainted? Surely she didn't mean...

"Then who was your father, before you were shunned?"

"My father...was my grandpa too." _Holy gods..._ Incest was one of the rare taboos in Saiyan culture that only happened once or twice in a century. The scent of one's own kin was generally enough of a deterrent to the act, and formal matings were never between any relatives closer than second cousins who'd grown up in different clans. A child of incest would indeed be seen as tainted and shunned. "Mama died when I was born. My other mama--my gramma--she said Mama was too young and that's why she didn't make it. She said nasty things to my father-grandpa, said he'd done something bad to Mama to put this one inside her.

"They called this one a _thing_ , and cast it out in the woods. It's been living alone its whole life." So the girl must have been born with a pretty decent power level, to have survived her entire existence alone. Turles could respect that. And something about her tenacity prompted a shocking decision from the pirate that would change a child's life.

"As it so happens, I'm an outcast too." She looked up at those words, clearly surprised that he was like her in any way. "You did nothing to deserve your shunning, taint or no. I think I'll call you Chaya."

"Why? Why give it a name?"

"Because I, Turles, am un-shunning you. You will be mine." Chaya flinched and backed away. What had other Saiyans done to her? "Not like that, damn it! I mean I'm adopting you as my own daughter. Whoever sired you deserves to be shunned or killed for what he did to you and your mother. Come with me, and you'll have your revenge."


End file.
